You're Who?
by Dark Sarcasm 503
Summary: AU AU AU! Eventual HHr. What if Harry wasn't the Boy-who-Lived? What if it was one of the others in the Golden Trio?
1. Chapter 1

**Overall Disclaimer: **I don't own HP as much as I want to…….if I did RL/SB would be together and so would HP/HG

"RUN! It's HIM! It's Voldemort! Grab Hermione and run!"

"But John…"

"NO. I will not risk losing you! Now go!"

Anne turned for one last look at her husband and saw him raise his wand as a figure came bursting through the door. She turned and rushed to the nursery. She heard an evil laugh and a scream. 

"No!" she cried, collapsing onto a chair, her face in her hands. She jumped up almost immediately and raised her wand as Voldemort crashed through the door. He laughed at her. "You really think you can best me in a duel? Avada Kedavra!" Anne Granger closed her eyes and waited for the speeding death to hit her. She heard a baby's wail, which was suddenly silenced. She opened her eyes and turned to the cradle. One of her daughters was dead. Voldemort had turned his wand on her daughter at the last moment. "No!" She screamed, lunging at the evil wizard. Voldemort laughed again and turned his wand on her, once again yelling "Avada Kedavra!" Anne let out a small cry of surprise as the curse hit her body and fell lifeless to the ground. Hermione wailed in terror as Voldemort turned his wand on her and said the curse. Voldemort's eyes opened in surprise as the curse rebounded off the child and sped back towards him. He fell to the ground as Hermione wailed on.

****************************************************YEARS LATER**************************************

The 6th year Gryffindors were sitting in History of Magic when Professor Binns gave them the news 

"You will be starting on your joint project this term. You will be working in pairs to research a historical period in wizarding history. I have assigned your pairs." There was a collective groan around the classroom as Binns began to read out the pairs. Hermione's friends Lavender and Parvati were placed with Dean and Seamus respectively. Hermione waited until Binns reached her name. 

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Hermione stared at Binns. 'How DARE he place me with that freak Potter!' she thought angrily. "Please sit with your partners and begin your project." Hermione remained seated and waited for Potter to come over to her. He sat down next to her and looked at her nervously. 'He probably worships me' thought Hermione wryly, shuddering at the thought.

"Well? Have you got any ideas for this stupid project?" she asked Potter. Potter seemed to be slightly scandalized by her calling any form of schoolwork 'stupid' and pulled out a neatly written list of topics. 

"How about we do the fall of the Dark Lord?" he asked tentatively. "Sure, why not" replied Hermione, wondering if Potter even knew who she was, since he wanted to do that topic. "I suppose we should meet in the library?" she asked disdainfully.

 Potter nodded "tonight then?" Hermione nodded and left the class without saying another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **sorry it's such a short chap, longer chaps comin soon…

Hermione met Harry after dinner in the library. Hermione dumped her bag on the table that Potter had selected and picked up one of the books he had taken from the shelves. She began to flick through it and there was silence until Potter gave a small cry of surprise. 

"Hermione, you're in this book!" Hermione stared at him in disbelief 

"Well, duh!" she replied sarcastically. Harry looked back at the book. "They call you the Girl-who-lived and you defeated the Dark Lord when you were one. It says that you have a lightning-bolt shaped scar. Where is it?" Hermione pulled back her fringe and showed him her scar, at the same time rolling her eyes. 

"Wow! Why haven't you told anyone about this?" asked Harry in surprise. 

Hermione rolled her eyes again "I have."

"Why did you agree to do this project if it's all about you? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry.

"I thought it might be interesting" shrugged Hermione.

Harry narrowed his eyes "You just wanted to do a project all about you didn't you? That's your real reason for doing this project."

Hermione stood up in outrage. "And? I don't have to explain myself to you, Potter."

"You're so self-centred. You think that the world worships you for being the Girl-who-lived. You look down on everyone else just because they haven't 'fought' a Dark Lord, if you can call what you did fighting." Said Harry sarcastically.

Hermione glared at him and grabbed her bag. "I will not have a loser like you insulting me. You're just jealous because I have a life and friends and you're the loser who sits in a corner with a book." With that Hermione stormed out of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked into the library the next night. She had decided to do the project to prove that stupid geek wrong. Harry was already sitting at a table at the back. She walked over to the table and dumped her bag on top of one of the books. Harry looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry accusingly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I was under the impression that we were doing a project."

Harry shook his head "Not a project, a biography – of you."

"I feel flattered," replied Hermione sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Hermione sat down at the table and took some parchment out of her bag. Harry raised his eyes from his book and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes "The project."

Harry sighed, "Okay, if you're so desperate to write your biography, here's a book."

Hermione took the book from him and smiled sweetly "Thank you Potter." She got to work.

Hermione returned to the library the next day and walked to the shelves detailing the rise and fall of the Dark Lord. She caught sight of an interesting looking book and pulled it out._ "Forces of Nature: How love saved the Wizarding World" _She carried it over to the table that she and Potter were working at and showed it to him.

"Look Potter, here's the perfect topic for our project. We can research why the curse rebounded and caused Voldemort's death."

Harry glanced at the book and looked up at Hermione. "Why would you want to risk your reputation as a hero? What if we proved that you just got lucky?"

"I don't care if we prove that or not. I think that me surviving had something to do with my parent's deaths and I would lose my reputation to show that my parents did not die in vain," replied Hermione seriously.

Harry nodded "Okay, let's do it."

Hermione smiled, sat down, and opened the book. "Why don't you check if there's another copy? Then we can both take notes on different chapters at the same time."

Harry nodded and left to check the shelves as Hermione began to take notes. He soon returned and opened at a different chapter, taking his own notes.

"Look!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing to the page she had open.

'Love sacrifices are among the most potent in the wizarding world. Sacrifices made by loved one's such as parents are extremely powerful, but there is one form that is more powerful: When one twin sacrifices their life, either knowingly or unknowingly, the magic that protects them is passed onto the living twin. This gives the remaining twin twice the amount of protection than twins usually have. This may have been the case for when Hermione Granger defeated the Dark Lord in 1987."

Hermione looked at Harry excitedly. "This is it, Harry! What if I had a twin? A twin that died? Let's check my family tree!"

She got up and rushed to the section that had the books that chronicled the family trees of the prominent wizarding families in the wizarding world. "G…G….Granger" murmured Hermione as ran her finger along the indexes of the books. She pulled out the 'Granger' book and carried it over to the table. Harry peered over her shoulder as she opened the book to first few pages. These pages had the actual family tree detailed on them, whilst the back pages contained descriptions and biographies on each member of the family. Hermione ran her finger down the family tree until she reached the bottom. Written in curly writing were the names 'Hermione" and "Juliet.' 

"Juliet…I had a twin sister named Juliet" murmured Hermione in shock. Harry, on the other hand, was looking near the top of the family tree. 

"Hermione, look! Here. You're related to Rowena Ravenclaw!" he exclaimed pointing to the name. Hermione stared at the name.

"I'm an heir?" she whispered in surprise. Harry nodded. 

"I'll check my book. Maybe there's a chance I could be related to someone famous. I didn't know that the family trees went as far back as that!" he said as he rushed off to the family tree section. He was back a minute later, clutching the 'Potter' book in his arms. He opened it to the correct page and ran his finger along the top of the tree. 

"Wow! I can't believe this! I'm related to Godric Gryffindor! I'm related to a founder! I can't believe it," exclaimed Harry in surprise. Hermione looked over at the book.

"Hang on…does this mean we have powers or something?" she asked slowly.

"I don't know" replied Harry. "Maybe we should go see Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded. "We'll go there in the morning." They picked up their bags and left the library, each lost in their own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore peered at them over his half-moon glasses as they fidgeted in their chairs.

"You wanted to ask me about your ancestors, did you not?"

Harry gaped at him in surprise. "How did you know…?"

Hermione looked at him impatiently. "Shut up and listen."

Dumbledore looked at her reprovingly and continued. "It is true, you are both of you are heirs. Hermione is the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and you, Harry, are the heir of Godric Gryffindor. Now, do you know what heirs can do?"

"They have some kind of powers?" suggested Harry.

"In a sense yes. Heirs are not superhuman, but they do have certain powers or abilities. For instance, you have the ability to become a multi-magus. That means that you can take many animagus forms, not just one. You can also apparate in areas that have anti-apparition wards – such as Hogwarts."

"We can apparate within Hogwarts?" asked Hermione in surprise.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, Hermione, you can. But there are also restrictions. Not all heirs can become a multi-magus, just as not all heirs can apparate anywhere. Heirs have different powers, and this is partly based on who there are descended from."

"So, we may not have the same powers?"

"No. The extent of your abilities will be demonstrated during your training."

"Training?" asked Harry and Hermione in unison. They winced at the sound of their combined voices before turning back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. Now that you have discovered your powers they will begin to show. Or, more specifically, you will begin to notice what has been present all along and they will seem to stand out more."

Hermione and Harry nodded – it seemed logical enough. "When do we start?"

"Today. You will meet Professor McGonagall after dinner to begin your animagus training."

Somewhere deep inside the school they could hear a bell ring to signal the beginning of the first class. "We'd better run. Thanks Professor." Said Hermione as she and Harry grabbed their bags and ran to Charms.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner that night they met Professor McGonagall in the Transfiguration Classroom to begin their animagus training.

"You will start by learning how to change into a simple animal form. If you possess the ability, and not all heirs do, we will move onto learning how to change into multiple forms. We may then try tackling a magical animal" said Professor McGonagall sternly. Hermione and Harry looked excited at the possibility of being able to transform into multiple animals.

"We will begin by learning the basics of the transformation – how to adjust body features, such as fingernail length. I want you to study your fingernails. Look at them, study their shape, their colour their size and length."

Hermione and Harry looked at their fingernails. Hermione studied hers – they were long, with half-moon shaped cuticles and they were painted red and gold.

Harry studied his fingernails – they were short and ragged from him biting them last night.

"Right, now shut your eyes. Can you still see your nails clearly in your mind? Concentrate on them getting longer. In your case Miss Granger, perhaps try to make them shorter. Picture them in your mind as getting shorter (or longer)."

Hermione and Harry concentrated on their nails, trying to make them grow or shrink. They opened their eyes – no change.

Professor McGonagall walked over and took Harry's hand in her own to examine his nails. "Hmm, not much change. This is common for the first try at the animagus transformation. Practise it every night before you go to bed. We'll meet again this time next week."

Hermione and Harry nodded and picked up their bags.

"Don't forget to practise!" Professor McGonagall called out behind them as they trudged off to Gryffindor Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Hermione met outside Dumbledore's office, wondering why he had called them at breakfast. The gargoyle moved aside as the approached and they entered the office. Professor Dumbledore stood behind his desk and smiled at them.

"Do sit down children" he said, pointed to the two armchairs he had conjured in front of the desk. Harry and Hermione dropped into the chairs and looked at Dumbledore as he sat down and adjusted his half-moon spectacles.

"Why did you call us here Sir?" asked Hermione

Dumbledore lent forward in his chair and looked at them seriously.

"I have decided to have you two move into the extra dorm in Gryffindor tower. We feel that it would be prudent for you to sleep away from the other students, where you activities will not arouse suspicion."

"There is another dorm?" asked Harry curiously, wondering why it hadn't been mentioned in _"Hogwarts: a history"_

"Yes Mr Potter. Hogwarts students used to study magic for eight years instead of seven. This was outlawed many decades ago."

"Are there two dorms Sir?" said Harry

"I'm afraid not Mr Potter. All those decades ago, only male students studied for eight years. It was deemed that girls only needed seven years of magical training, whilst boys required the extra year. You'll have to learn to live together. It will be easier for the two of you to practise together if you share a dorm, anyway."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other worriedly. They had enough trouble to be civil to each other when they saw each other in classes, how would they learn to live together?

Trying to change the subject, Hermione turned to the Headmaster.

"Why did the Gargoyle let us through when we arrived? I thought we would need the password."

Dumbledore smiled "The Gargoyle has recognised you as the heirs of the founders and therefore you are allowed to pass without question."

"Wouldn't this cause problems if an heir turned and wanted to kill the headmaster?' asked Harry curiously, wondering about the Heir of Slytherin incident in his second year.

Dumbledore nodded to him. "That is true Mr Potter, but this is not possible for two reasons. After Salazar Slytherin left the school, the other founders ensured that any of his heirs would not be able to have free pass into warded areas, such as this office. The gargoyle also has the ability to detect malicious intent towards the Headmaster, and therefore he would not allow the person through. He could sense the goodness in the two of you and therefore let you through."

Harry and Hermione nodded, absorbing this information.

They were still lost in thought when the Headmaster stood and said "I'll have Dobby show you the way to your dorm now. You are excused from morning classes in order to settle in."

Harry and Hermione stood and watched as Dumbledore summoned Dobby and requested that he show them the way to the eighth dorm of Gryffindor tower.


End file.
